User blog:Fireballsyum/Team Cipher Vs Naga's Minions
"Administrators of Team Cipher..." Greevil got down from his chair and began to pace in front of his group. Ardos and Eldes flanked his chair, while Gorigan, Snattle, and Lovrina stood before him, all quivering with fear at their Grand Master. "Your failures up to now revolt me. Each and every one of you has lost numerous battles... to a child. With your enhanced Pokemon, I may add. And you, Lovrina." "Me?!" asked Lovrina, pointing to herself nervously. "I believe the boy, Michael... was audacious enough to ask you on a date?" Gorigan and Snattle elbowed each other and snickered as Lovrina's face began to burn solar red. "I so said no!" she exclaimed in reply. "He's so only a kid! That's gross!" "You are nearly the same age," Greevil pointed out. "Only a year and a few months separate you. And need I remind you of your place here? It is as unstable as Reverse Mode." "No, sir, I so understand!" Lovrina stepped back and looked away angrily. "Anyway, as vexing of an issue as this Michael is, he's nothing compared to what we have on our hands now. Six odd, otherworldly creatures, all with the power of Shadow Pokemon but with the intellect of humans and perhaps beyond, have infiltrated the earth. They are currently set to attack around the Orre region. And we are all that stands in their way." Gorigan raised his hand. "But what about Mich-" "Let me rephrase myself. These six are trying to attack US. If anything, Michael will be fighting for them. And do not even have the semblance of a thought of asking him to join Team Cipher. He has no place in our plan." "Got it." Gorigan grunted and returned to listening. "Each of you, as well as myself, has been assigned to one location to defend. Do so with the lives of your Pokemon. But spare yourselves, if you should lose. I will defend this tower from the one called Centorrior. Snattle, you have been assigned to Realgam Tower, to battle Hairadee. Lovrina will duel with Tayghen at Gateon Port. Ardos and Eldes will battle Tricloid and Rabedeer in the desert near Pyrite Town, and Gorigan will battle Druman atop Mount Battle." "Sir?" asked Snattle. "Two questions. How did you get the names of these threats?" "None of your business." "A-alright. And... Will you be using-" "Only if the situation calls for it." Greevil returned to his chair. "You have your orders. That is all. Do not fail me." Snattle stood atop Realgam Tower, waiting for his foe. "Solrock, serve me well," he whispered, patting the Great Ball containing his Shadow Solrock, which hung at his side. He could see a flying form coming toward him. The beast Hairadee alighted on the colosseum floor. "So!" he roared, pointing at Snattle. "You're this region's best defense, huh?" "We'll see," replied Snattle, his eyes narrowing beneath his glasses. ___________________________________________________________________________________ That's right, Team Cipher from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness will be taking on Naga's minions from Bakugan! Each member of Team Cipher will have their Citadark Isle team; each Shadow Pokemon will have their Shadow moveset along with any moves they get immediately after purification. Lots of other appearances will happen, including Michael, Marucho, Jewels, and oh so many others! Stay tuned as I write what could be the longest blog post ever once it's completed! Give me your roots and bets in the comments, and happy reading! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts